


Oppugn

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas' Word Of The Day, Dean is annoyed, Dean wants to burn the Dictionary, Hurt Dean Winchester, Oppugn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word Of The Day: OppugnMeaning: to fight against.(August 17th, 2017)





	Oppugn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

The next day as Dean was packing the Impala up when he suddenly banged his left toe. 

"SON OF A..." Cas appeared in front of an injured Dean. 

"Dean? What happened? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah yeah Cas I'm fine just banged my toe. Not life or death." 

Cas looked puzzled. "Let me heal it." 

"Cas, it's a banged toe I'm fine!" 

Cas bent down to survey it as Dean backed up, causing him to trip and fall over the nearby bag. 

"See this is what happens when you Oppugn" Cas touched Dean's toe and healed it; helping Dean up. 

Dean accepts it grumbling. "Hey Cas?" as he heads out towards the door where Sam was waiting. 

"Yes Dean?" 

"Burn that damn Dictionary." 

Cas rolls his eyes. Of course he's not.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 is here! I wasn't sure what I was going do with this word today but I figured it out. Enjoy :) 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are*


End file.
